Refuge In a Mall
by Electric Chocolate Milk
Summary: Two ex supervillains meet again after splitting, however their reunion is met with one small problem. A large war between the living and the undead. So until it's over the two hide in a abandoned mall, however a few problems comes their way. Spova and Chinmay. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Refuge

**Hello! It's been forever since I updated my stories but unfortunately I'm not sure if I'll ever get back to them. However that isn't the case with this story as I will try super hard to finish this story in this fandom. **

**This was supposed to be a drabble, one small drabble and I would make several more. However as I continued to write I decided to make it into a multi-chapter fic, because I have so much in store for this I swear to god. Also there's barely any Sakko and Mandarin fics, or fics where Sakko is a main character. Also forgive me if anyone is ooc. So bear with me and enjoy! **

**I also don't own anything except certain headcanons and this story.**

* * *

Shugazoom mall, due to the war, has been shut down for many citizens to flee to the underground bunkers. It's beautiful and advanced halls and structure were completely clear of life anywhere.

Well maybe one or two sources of life outside the large building.

"Why did I ever think bailing you out of jail was a good idea." A voice said irritably.

"Because you need my tiny body to get in and out of places where you can't get in. Also we're friends so there's that." A tiny voice with a Russian accent chirped.

"At what point were we ever friends?" Mandarin thought, as Sakko was perched on his shoulder.

Sakko's forums were processed for him to be let out of prison due to good behavior, however no one was going to pick him up or had enough money to pay for him.

Then, as a surprise, Mandarin showed up to pay and pick the tiny monkey up. Completely in disguise of course but who would really trust a nearly ten foot tall and overly muscled guy in robes?

The pink monkey always had a really bad habit of never shutting up and Mandarin had to deal with it from when he bailed him out to here. Talking about his life in prison, to some crazed fan taking it over without him knowing, to then asking questions about where Mandarin had been in the last year ever since they split.

But Mandarin didn't answer those questions, and it was starting to bug Sakko a lot. Why wasn't he answering any of his questions? Did something happen to Mandarin while he was away? Something must have because there are visible scars on the monkey's body. It was beginning to worry him.

For now the two had to find a safe and secretive entrance to get into the mall and hide out there for refuge until the war is over.

Usually for a normal sized monkey, it would get in and out vents no problem and can sneak around. However Mandarin wasn't a normal sized monkey as climbing into the vents and sneaking around deemed impossible. Mandarin would have to open a door and slide right in, hoping that his bulky armor or arms wouldn't destroy the door frame. Sakko on the other hand, was perfect for hiding and sneaking around but he insisted on staying with the orange monkey. This irritated Mandarin a lot.

"There are security cameras all around the perimeter. If we get caught in there it would take after the war for people to find out…" Sakko muttered, looking the building up and down.

"The Hyperforce still has a long-range scanner that detects anything suspicious roaming around. Anything suspicious they'll investigate, and what's more suspicious than ex-villains like us?" Mandarin looked for an opening without any security cameras.

"Ex-villains? I thought you were still working for Skeleton King?" Sakko asked.

Mandarin was silent, but his expression turned angry and troubled. Sakko held back an aggravated sigh, but his expression raised more questions.

"Well aren't you or...are you at least still on his side?"

"No." Mandarin quickly said before continuing his search.

Sakko blinked and nodded. At least he answered one of his questions.

The two were then silent as they continued to find a way inside without having the Hyperforce noticing. Sakko bit his lip and adjusted his bow.

"I wouldn't go back you know, it-it just wouldn't feel right to me." He said.

Mandarin didn't say anything as he turned a corner to the back of the Mall.

"And I certainly wouldn't go join the Hyperforce! That sounds so ridiculous just to even think about it!" Sakko exclaimed, laughing a bit.

He hoped Mandarin would at least give a small laugh, but still nothing. In fact it seemed as if his Hyperforce comment made it worse as he can tell Mandarin's mood became darker but just his posture stiffened.

Sakko exhaled sharply, feeling terribly awkward.

Mandarin continued to search until he found a staircase leading down to a door in the ground. For the first time tonight he smiled and began to go down the stairs carefully, eyeing the walls in case he saw any cameras locked on him. Thankfully the bricked walls were blank of any cameras or at least they weren't aimed at him and at the ghost town parking lot. As soon as Mandarin took the last step down, Sakko jumped off his shoulder and clutched onto the door knob and messed around with the keyhole to see if it's locked. It was and Sakko pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and picked at the lock until it was finally unlocked. With a twist of his body on the knob, the door opened ajar. The door fully opened when he jumped down and pulled the door away from the frame.

Mandarin stared at the door worriedly, eyes focused on the door frame that clearly won't fit him.

"Well then let's look around." Sakko chirped, about to jump right back onto Mandarin's shoulder but he then noticed Mandarin's expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Tell me Sakko...how in the world am I going to fit in there?!" Mandarin asked, motioning towards the door.

Sakko smiled and stepped inside the door frame sideways.

"Simple! You just go in sideways!"

"But I'll still break the frame!" Mandarin argued.

"Oh so what it'll be fine!" Sakko huffed.

Mandarin shook his head.

"No you don't get it, what if the Hyperforce sees the damaged door? They'll want to find out what broke it!"

"So what?! I'm sure they won't notice!"

"You don't know them like I do!"

Sakko growled and rubbed his forehead. Why was he being so difficult?!

"Forget about the Hyperforce right now! This building is going to be destroyed anyway by the end of this war, so what is a door frame going to matter?!" Sakko snapped.

Mandarin was silent but he still looked irritated. He then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine but if the Hyperforce comes barging in here, weapons ablaze then it'll be on your head." He grumbled as he attempted to get through.

He cursed Skeleton King under his breath as he heaved through the door with much difficulty. He could barely fit through because of his large muscle mass! Sakko sat against the wall and waited until Mandarin was finally through the door, which had cracks and chunks of debris on the floor. Mandarin grimaced at the door's shape, but Sakko hopped onto Mandarin's shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Now that that's out of the way, where should we go first?" He asked

.

Mandarin snapped out of his worry on the door and began to think.

"The control room...that way we can shut off all of the security cameras and triggers." He said.

Sakko nodded in agreement as the two began to search for the control room. Thankfully the control room was down the hall around a corner. After some hacking and shutting off all security measures, Mandarin and Sakko were now free to roam around without worrying about setting off an alarm.

The two then went up to the main part of the building where many shops and stores lay. The mall was fully advanced with screen ads depicting all sorts of products and goods, crisp and clean-cut walls and structure with a clean white and pink coating, and several stores were hugely themed from the outside to give them an identity and personality.

Mandarin looked around, it has been an extremely long time since he was in here and it felt so nostalgic to him, having to fight countless battles and getting discounts his ex teammates got. There were a ton of changes done here, as well as several stores he didn't recognize. He didn't even notice Sakko jumping off his shoulder and going straight for a store nearby.

"Huh I wonder if they still have the store where I fought a large formless in and ended up staining a sofa that I ended up getting...I wonder if the monkey team still has it.." Mandarin wondered when he heard Sakko scream.

At first he thought he was screaming of terror because he turned and activated his sword but quickly see that Sakko was planting his face against the window of a toy store, a huge grin on his face. He groaned, he looked like a little kid!

"They have the Little miss Shugazoom clothing line! Do you know how long I've waited to put on their clothes?!" Sakko squealed, quickly opening the door and running inside.

Mandarin's eyes widened, knowing what he was going to do next.

"Sakko no! We can't take anything from in there!" He yelled, going in after him and not caring what happened to doors at this point.

Which this one promptly broke down of course. Sakko pulled down a small white dress with red polka dots on and held it up to himself.

"Hmmm I wonder if this will go with either a white bow or a red one…." He muttered to himself.

Just then Mandarin's two fingers took the dress and placed it back onto the rack.

"Hey!" Sakko exclaimed angrily, turning to look up at the orange monkey.

"Sakko we can't take anything from here! You and I both know we don't have any money left!" Mandarin scolded.

"I know that! I was going to wear them and put them back when I'm done!" Sakko huffed.

"Knowing you, you would probably keep it after a while."

Sakko frowned.

"My friend you just don't get it, we're in a huge mall with a grocery store nearby and plenty of other supplies that we may need, including clothing. So why don't we take advantage of this situation and take what we need?" Sakko asked.

"Because that's wrong and you know it!" Mandarin huffed.

"How? Like I said this building will probably be gone in a few months anyway." Sakko reminded him.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well then we can see what happens then. Besides it's not like I'm going to keep these." Sakko shrugged before going back to looking at the clothes.

Mandarin growled and rubbed his forehead, obviously too frustrated to deal with this anymore. Sakko looked back up at him.

"Listen, you're stressed and you had to break doors just to get here. So why don't you go and lay in the fountain or something." Sakko advised before happily looking through clothes.

Mandarin sighed and left. He would have just picked him up and carried him out of the store but he knew Sakko would just walk right back in there.

He began to look for a place to sleep for the night and a place where they can hide. So far there was a good mattress store they can stay in but as for a hiding spot there was little to none for him, but plenty for Sakko. Mandarin kept walking around, peeking in through most store and alleyways.

There were definitely a ton of stores that he didn't recognize at all, and no matter how much the ex-leader tried he couldn't find any that he knew. He suddenly felt a pinch of sadness at the memory of all the past stores now gone. However he knew that those stores would have to go and make way for new ones, like most things in life, but that didn't change the sad feeling that Mandarin was feeling.

He shook his head, what was he doing?! Reminiscing about the past like a sad old man?! That wasn't him! He wasn't sad in the slightest, old yes, but not sad. He had to find a hiding spot for himself and quickly. It took him nearly an hour to find a perfect hiding place for him; a pile of wood planks, debris, and other broken items placed in large garbage bags. He examined the width and length of the pile and it seemed perfect for him! Mandarin looked down to the side and found a vent that Sakko can no doubt crawl his way through there. Happy with his discovery and taking a mental note of his new hiding space's location, between the ice cream store and the shoe store, he began to explore some more, out of simple curiosity at this point.

Mandarin looked up at the mall's clock, which read 1:54 am. This wasn't the longest he stayed up but for Sakko it probably was somewhere around...10:00pm?

"Hmm...I just hope he's not doing anything stupid." Mandarin grumbled as he began to go back to the toy store to check up on him.

Knowing Sakko he probably already left and was now running around the mall, a new fancy and frilly dress on.

And Of course he was gone when he came back and Mandarin would have to go find him. He sighed heavily and began to search for him.

"If I were Sakko where would I be?" He wondered as he looked through each store until he found himself in the food court.

Maybe he got himself something to eat? But how the grills and all sorts of cooking supplies are shut off.

Mandarin was about to search in the pizza concession stand anyway when he heard,

"Mandarin!"

Sakko jumped onto Mandarin's back, which made the muscly monkey yelp, and he felt the tiny monkey climbed on his back to his shoulder. Sakko was now wearing a yellow sundress with a sunhat.

Mandarin turned to him and glared.

"I swear Sakko if you weren't...I just don't know what I would do." Mandarin huffed.

Sakko smiled and patted Mandarin's face.

"Oh Mandarin, you're happy to see me!" he mocked.

Mandarin huffed and turned away.

"Whatever, where did you go anyway?" He asked.

Sakko adjusted his seating position and smoothed his dress out.

"Well after you left I decided to look around for stuff we might need and there's a First Aid room just in case, a movie theater, and a Hyperforce store." Sakko said.

"Why would we need to go to the Hyperforce store?" Mandarin asked.

"We don't have to, it would be kind of funny if we did." Sakko said, shrugging.

Mandarin nodded, it would be kind of funny.

The two stood still, thinking.

"You wanna go there?"

"Why not?"

* * *

**Ahh so that does it for the first chapter! I might make changes as time goes on but ah.**

**If you want to review, go on ahead I will not make you . That is up to you whether or not you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hyperforce Store

**Hi again! Yeah I've written more than one chapter and I have plenty more in store. I'm trying to finish this one scene for another chapter and start on a new one. **

**Also Sakko is precious to me I'm just saying. **

**I don't own anything and all that stuff.**

* * *

The Hyperforce store, filled with monkey team merchandise, sorta kinda made them feel sick. Not 'hate' sick, but the kind of sick that one would feel after falling out horribly with a group of friends and then seeing their pictures in a yearbook a few months later. Sakko walked around, glancing at the various toys, t-shirts, and other items.

"I didn't think they would have this much stuff." He muttered.

"It doesn't surprise me, they're so famous now it's inevitable they would have their own line of merchandise." Mandarin said, holding up a cup with the super robot's face on it.

"Hmm you don't think they're just a bit smug about it right?" Sakko wondered.

Mandarin shook his head.

"I don't think they are, Sprx maybe but I don't think someone like Antauri would." He said.

Sakko then walked by the toy line and looked up at it. He then climbed on the shelves to look around. Mandarin frowned at all the Antauri merch, confused.

"Why is Antauri silver? It can't be because of a color defect because all of his merchandise is like this." Mandarin wondered.

"Maybe he got a new paint job." Sakko said as he looked at a ton of the toys.

"But why though?"

Sakko soon came across a very concerning toy.

"Maybe the same reason why you look a lot more different with this toy." He said, poking it.

Mandarin blinked and went over to the toy line.

What Sakko was examining was an action figure that said, "Mandarin figure" but it was clearly not him.

This Mandarin toy had bone armor, a scarred face, and a huge claw for a hand. The sight of this made Mandarin's skin crawl. He scowled.

"Since when did you look like that or...is that not you?" Sakko asked.

Mandarin picked up the box and his grip tightened.

"It's not." He growled.

"Then it's a clone I take it? I think you mentioned clones a while back." Sakko asked.

Mandarin gripped tighter on the box, causing the cardboard to bend and break. His face growing more and more angry.

Sakko blinked.

"I take it as a yes but why would Skeleton King make a clone out of you?" He asked.

Mandarin was about to break the box in half, when his grip and expression softened. He then set the box down and looked at the floor. Sakko looked from left then to the right, worried that he peeved him.

"Uh if you don't want to talk about it I'll just go back to looking at this Chiro figure I mean wow they really screwed up his hair!" Sakko laughed nervously.

Mandarin sighed and gently poked Sakko, which made the pink monkey jump and turn.

"No it's fine, I do think it's time to talk about where I've been in the past year" Mandarin then motioned towards the scars on his body.

"and where these came from." He said.

Finally Sakko's questions would be answered, but he wondered if he should have asked at all.

The two sat down, now in a different part of the store and away from the toy area. They didn't look at each other for a while and Mandarin didn't speak at first.

"So...where've you been?" Sakko asked.

Mandarin still didn't say anything at first until he said, "Skeleton King's prison."

Sakko turned to him, eye wide.

"Skeleton King's prison?! He has a prison?!"

"It was for all of his failed minions to be executed whenever he wanted, somehow I didn't get to meet my end." Mandarin explained, not looking back at him.

"A-ah.." Sakko wondered why he's never been there.

"However that didn't mean that he ordered his servants to torture me at any chance they got for my negligence. That included my little replacement." Mandarin said, emotionlessly.

"Jeez! I-I thought my torture was rough but…to leave scars." Sakko trailed off, remembering the demonic Jack in the Box.

"Hey you're worse off, you lost an eye. I only have scars." Mandarin brought up, looking back at him.

"Th-that's true. But how did you escape?" Sakko asked.

"I'm getting to that, anyway I was there for a few months and one day I felt sick. Extremely sick, my stomach was feeling like someone put acid in it and I couldn't stop having cold sweats. Before I knew something was wrong because the day before I felt something was extremely wrong with the Power Primate. I seriously thought I was going to die but instead," Mandarin paused, trying to think of the proper explanation for what he was going to say next.

"what happened next was that some sort of dark energy left my body and it felt like all of my pores were vomiting." He said, making Sakko giggle a tad.

Mandarin looked at him.

"Sakko that isn't funny that actually felt really terrible." He said.

"O-oh right sorry." Sakko apologized, looking back down.

Mandarin sighed.

"Anyway, as soon as that dark energy left I felt different. Like it was if all of my evil ambitions and thoughts just disappeared." He muttered.

Sakko sat back a bit. So he did turned back into a good guy.

"So then why do you still have the Supreme Destructor form?" Sakko asked.

"I'm not sure of why I still have it after the dark energy left me. I would have thought anything having to do Skeleton King would have left me, I guess not." Mandarin shrugged.

"So then what did you do?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure what I should do at first but as time went on the Formless guards went missing and no one would come in to torture me. So I attempted to get out of my cuffs and...well.."

Mandarin remembered the several tries he attempted to break out of those cuffs, but due to the super strong metal and the amount of precautions Skeleton King took just so he would fail in his escape, so he had to use all of his strength to pull the chains from off of the wall until they finally came off. The next problem was the bars, which were created to withstand his strength and powers. Mandarin looked over at the cell next to him, no one lived in that cell or any of the cells near his. So Mandarin decided to just break down the wall next to his and just walk right through there. That's when Mandarin got hit with a dose of electricity and nearly crashed through the wall of the other cell. Mandarin groaned, this was going to take some work.

"Pff you didn't know that Skeleton King would have a back-up plan if you tried to do that?" Sakko sniggered.

"In my defense most of my intelligence was lost while I was working for him and hadn't come back yet." Mandarin huffed.

"Now can I please continue?"

"Oh certainly."

Mandarin tried the second cell on the other side of the room, it too tried to electrocute him. Mandarin sat on the floor, thinking of what to do. He turned behind him and looked at the wall and he wondered. He punched out the wall and for a moment he felt a tinge of victory...when he looked down and saw a ton of spikes and can vaguely see mines sprinkled around. It can never be easy can it? He looked towards the window next to him, maybe if he broke in there...but what if he got electrocuted ?

There was one way to find out as he places his foot on the ledge and he slowly made his way over to the cell wall next door. He nearly slipped as he gripped on the bars of the window. Mandarin gulped and he shuddered.

With one hand he held onto the window and with the other he punched a hole into the wall a bit off from the window so that it wont come crumbling down and peeked in. He put his hand through the hole and jerked back.

No electricity, no traps.

Mandarin then entered the hole after swinging himself inside. The cell was completely empty, minus a bed, a sink, toilet, the workings. Mandarin smirked, Skeleton King was smart, but he didn't think through everything.

After destroying the prison bars and checking around for any guards, Mandarin high tailed it to the gate, quickly opened it and slammed it looked around, there were still no guards. This was getting suspicious. However, Mandarin was free and he could now figure out what to do next.

"So then I hid in several places until I heard that Skeleton King was dead and someone was trying to revive him."

"Then you decided to get me when my forums were processing for me to leave?" Sakko asked.

"Eh that was later down the line but I wanted to..." Then Mandarin paused.

Sakko leaned forward, waiting. Mandarin sighed and tried to speak again but he found it quite hard.

"At first I wanted to go back to them you know? I was hoping that there was a chance they could forgive me but after all that I did to them...all the pain I put them through...I knew I wouldn't go back to them." He then said, staring off into space.

"Them? Oh the monkey team..."

Mandarin nodded.

"I hurt them a lot...especially Otto. He was one of my closest friends." He pursed his lips.

Sakko wrapped his arms around his knees and pressed his chin against them. Mandarin then cleared his throat.

"So other than prison what have you been doing? Did you come up with any other plans with Skeleton King?" He asked.

Sakko froze for a bit.

"Nah w-we didn't." He muttered.

Mandarin turned to him.

"Really because I thought you would, you have the brains for some terrible schemes."

Sakko looked up at him and smiled.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, but no."

Mandarin blinked.

"Then what happened? Did he get rid of you too and replaced you with a clone?" He asked.

Sakko shook his head and hid his face under his large sunhat.

"No, hey I bet you with my brains that I can get that movie theater up and running!" Sakko said

quickly jumping off and beginning to leave but Mandarin picked him up.

"You do realize that it's pointless to try to run from me." He said.

Sakko pouted and crossed his arms as Mandarin set him back on the shelf.

"So what did he do?"

Sakko pursed his lips and looked down.

"It was...a while and Skeleton King ordered me to search the lower parts of the planet for some stupid item he needed. Well I found it and gave it to him when his ship arrived and..."

Sakko stopped there and closed his eyes.

"And?"

Sakko gulped before saying, "He abandoned me. He said I failed him too many times and he also felt I was no use of him anymore."

Mandarin froze.

"You...you can't be serious..." He mumbled.

"And when I tried to create my own plan to takeover Shugazoom but well when you saw me in prison I guess you can assume what happened with that." Sakko said, laughing a little at the end.

But he then stopped laughing and looked down.

Mandarin didn't know what to say, he felt surprisingly guilty for him.

"But yeah that's where I've been." Sakko muttered.

The two didn't say anything for a while, not knowing what to say or what to do next.

"Sakko I...I'm sorry that happened." Mandarin muttered.

Sakko looked up at him, confused.

"Why are you sorry? You had nothing to do with this, heck you were the one possibly in prison before me, you were even worse off."

"No, that was a pretty horrible thing he did."

"True but…"

The two then went silent again. Now knowing where they've been and how much pain the two have been in, the two ex-villains didn't know what else to do. Sakko sat back down.

"So...now what do we do? We obviously can't work for Skeleton King again, you not being evil anymore and I can't go back because it wouldn't be right."

"Yes after what the path of evil has done to us why should we go back to it? All it caused us in the end is pain and-" Mandarin was then interrupted by Sakko.

"Homelessness?"

Mandarin nodded, they have no where else to go now. Shugazoom would be knee-deep in fear of just the sight of them, so living there was out of the question. Other planets have heard of their evil deeds and would refuse refuge to them. They have the mall to live in for now but after the war if the Hyperforce wins, people will start to come back here and the two would be forced to escape. So where else could they go?

"So… I guess we can both agree to never be evil again?" Sakko asked.

"Unless Skeleton King brainwashes us then yes of course."

Sakko sat down and began to kick his legs back and forth.

"We also can't go to the Hyperforce...I mean I can't because I have no purpose there. I'm not a fighter unlike you." Sakko said.

"That's true, but Gibson's not much of a fighter either but he has a lot of purpose on the team."

"Scientist of the team, I know I know." Sakko huffed.

"You can design battle armor...bikini battle armor." Mandarin grumbled looking down.

Sakko groaned.

"Not this again! It does not look like a bikini Mandarin!" Sakko argued, motioning towards the buff monkey's armor.

"It does! Look at this and try to tell me that it does not look like a woman's bathing suit!" Mandarin yelled, pointing to his body.

"It doesn't! I swear it doesn't look like a bikini Mandarin it looks like-"

"Well what does it look like then?" Mandarin asked, crossing his arms.

Sakko began to answer but he paused, looked at Mandarin's amour more closely, then he looked horrified.

"You see?!"

Sakko placed a hand on his forehead, trying to digest his design mistake, but he then snapped out of it.

"I swear I didn't mean for it to look like a bikini Mandarin. I was trying to make it look tough." He said.

"Really?" Mandarin asked, not buying it.

"Yes of course."

"Because nothing is more fearful than an overly muscular monkey in a bikini. Well not fearful...just creepy. " Mandarin muttered.

Sakko glared.

"Then pray tell why aren't you demanding me to find a way for you to be your normal self?" He asked.

Mandarin paused and thought for a moment.

"Because I guess in a way...I don't want to part with this body." He said.

"...Huh?" Sakko asked, frowning.

"Well I mean even though it's extremely difficult to move sometimes, I sometimes miss being small, my fingers are too big for buttons, and as you saw earlier tonight I can't fit through doors." Mandarin complained.

Sakko nodded, understanding his complaints. However he still didn't get Mandarin's statement. Mandarin then looked down at his hands and his expression turned solemn.

"Despite those complaints though I've actually grown to appreciate this form. It's not just that I can find a lot of great uses...like a lot of great uses but I've also grown attached to it."

In a way Sakko got what he was saying, Mandarin's gotten used to it and he's actually enjoying his body.

"Actually when I was put in prison I was curious if they would do something so that I would no longer look like this. You would think Skeleton King would revert me back to how I used to be because he would think I don't deserve this power." Mandarin said before he scoffed.

"I guess he thought that looking like this was a form of punishment."

"Maybe in a way…" Sakko muttered.

Mandarin then stared off into the distance.

"However I don't think that this is a punishment. At least for me."

He placed a hand on his chest.

"This body is mine, and I refuse to ever be ashamed of it." He said.

How was Sakko supposed to respond to that? That was extremely confident of him and all he could do was just sit there!

"T-that is...pretty inspirational of you." He finally said.

Mandarin frowned at bit at his comment.

"I'm only saying what I was thinking Sakko, I wasn't trying to inspire people or anything." He said

He sat back a little and smiled.

"However if my words do happen to inspire someone then I suppose it's a good thing."

Sakko hopped up onto his shoulder.

"So now what?" He asked.

Mandarin began to think.

"Well I've been thinking, we might need to prepare if my clone and his army just happen to show up." He said.

"Eh? Why would he come all the way here?" Sakko asked.

"You'd never know. Either to claim territory or for some other reason."

"Hmm okay I'll give you that but what can we do? I highly doubt that there's a weapon store around here for us." Sakko pointed out.

Mandarin nodded. They had no supplies to make any armor or weapons with besides power tools, so what could they do besides rely on what missiles he had left and his sword? Sakko began to think.

"Maybe there's something in the staff rooms we can use!" He said hopping down.

Mandarin frowned and began to follow him.

"Yes my clone will tremble in the face of staplers." He muttered.

"After what I'll do to them he just might!"

* * *

**Body positive Mandarin and precious baby Sakko are important to me.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Defenses and New Armor

**I don't really have much to say for this chapter. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The staff room turned out to be a staff hallway as several doors leading to multiple rooms were placed.

As they searched, Sakko opened a door leading to one of the staff rooms.

The staff room was a typical staff room, having a table and some chairs, a TV, a few snack and drink machines, the works.

The next couple of rooms were just like that, minus a few differences in the rooms designs, furnishings, and cleanliness. Sakko tried to open another door but it deemed difficult.

"Mandarin! I need your giant hands!" He called.

Mandarin walked over to him, after fixing another door he accidentally broke.

"What is it?"

Sakko grunted as he tried to turn the knob.

"I can't get this door open! It's unlocked so you can just turn it." Sakko explained,hopping down.

Mandarin looked down at the door knob and felt a bit uncomfortable, how ever he placed two fingers on the knob and gently turned it. The door opened and several large robots fell onto the ground, causing Mandarin and Sakko to yelp and back up.

The robots appeared to be shut off after Mandarin picked one up.

"Why does this mall have robots?" Sakko asked.

"I guess they're for mall security if the Hyperforce couldn't help. Or if it's just for a small problem." Mandarin said, adjusting the robot back into the room when he noticed something.

There was an exceptionally large robot in the back, that seems to match with Mandarins proportions. However it was a tad bit smaller than him. Sakko crawled onto his shoulder and smiled.

"Well it looks like I found enough weapons and supplies for us to use!" He said before hopping down.

"I suppose." Mandarin looked over at another door nearby and frowned.

This door was different from the other ones, this door was large and metallic. It was locked by a huge wheel, a peep-hole and a code box next to it.

"With these robots we can take your clone on easily! I mean you obviously can but if he brings in an army then we'll be ready. All I need to do is rewire their circuitry to follow orders from us." Sakko said.

When Mandarin didn't say anything back he looked back at him observing the door.

"What door does that lead to?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Mandarin responded as he peeked in through the hole.

To his surprise, Mandarin saw a ton of Shugazoomian citizens inside. Most of them asleep and others were looking at the door fearfully, wondering in the world was outside.

"There are citizens in there!" He said softly.

Sakko looked up from looking at wires inside of one of the robots and frowned. What did he say?

"What?" He asked

Mandarin edged over to him and leaned down.

"Citizens, there are multiple citizens inside that door. Some of them are asleep but I we possibly woke a few up." He whispered, pointing to the large door.

Sakko glanced at the door before looking back up at him. Then he quickly ran over to the door and climbed it up so that he can look through the peep-hole. His eye widened and he jumped down.

"You're right, but why would they be in there?" He asked.

Mandarin began to think about this.

"Well it's clear that it's to protect them but...the mall is unstable to hold an extremely large explosion unless it's an underground barri-"

Then it clicked. Before he had heard about these barricades while hiding in the sewer systems, including the southern barricade near the shopping district...and the mall was right smack in the middle of it.

"A barricade...we're standing right on top of the southern barricade!" Mandarin covered his mouth, realizing that he was a tad loud when he said that.

"The southern barricade? What to keep the citizens safe?" Sakko asked.

"Why else would they put it there?!"

Sakko was about to argue but then he stopped himself.

"Okay but why a mall of all places?" He asked.

"Possibly so that they can have a steady set of supplies and food on hand if they need some." Mandarin suggested.

Sakko nodded, that sounded about right, however a frightening thought came to their minds.

"What if-"

"My clone tries to get into the southern barricade?" Mandarin finished Sakko's sentence.

Sakko bit his lip. It was a scary thought but knowing how evil Mandarin used to be and Skeleton King's desire to have slaves to do his dirty work, it would make sense for Mandarin two to try to come here and capture them. He would also have an army right there with him.

"So what are we going to do incase they do come here? I mean I know the monkey team would protect the citizens no matter what but..." Sakko trailed off.

Mandarin looked down and frowned.

"I believe I already know what we should do Sakko." He muttered.

Sakko frowned, trying to process what he was suggesting before realized. Then his posture tensed up.

"Mandarin are...are you sure we should do that?" He questioned.

Mandarin looked at him.

"What else could we do? We can't just let Skeleton King's army come in here and let them take anyone away." He said.

Sakko stood up a bit straighter but still looked tense.

"I-I know but you know I'm not a fighter!" He stated.

Mandarin kneeled down to him and gently poked his head with his finger.

"I know that but I can help you." Mandarin said.

Sakko looked up at him, not believing a thing he was saying.

"And how are you going to do that?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Mandarin looked off to the side with a small smile.

"I have an idea or two." He said.

Sakko's eye widened.

"Oh no! You're not gonna make me all buff and stuff like you, are you?!" He exclaimed, taking a few steps back.

Mandarin's lip curled.

"What? No, no I won't I promise it won't be anything like that." He sighed.

"Oh...then…"

"I'll show you when I get it done, for now we need to get these robots out of here and start reprogramming them." Mandarin said, getting up and beginning to take a few robots.

Sakko smiled.

"Sure thing, there's a power tools store not too far from here either!" He said.

He then paused.

"Then can I make something for you then?" He asked.

Mandarin looked back at him.

"Sure if you really want to but what for?" He asked.

Sakko glanced at the large robot and held back a grin.

"Oh just some new armor that I can make with the robot in the back." He said.

Mandarin was silent before saying, "It better not look like a bikini Sakko."

Sakko placed a hand on his chest.

"I promise it won't look a thing like a bikini Mandarin. It'll actually look great." He said.

Mandarin pointed at him and frowned.

"I'm holding you to it." He huffed before going back upstairs, Sakko following behind.

For the next three days Sakko and Mandarin spent their time rewiring the robot's programming so that they'll follow them instead of the security, and building weapons with the less usable robots. Sakko was using the extremely large robot as an idea to make Mandarin's new armor and it started out fine...until he had to use other materials because the robot was a tad smaller than the orange monkey. Mandarin would work on whatever would help Sakko fight in private, often sneaking off to work on it.

The two would also hide in their designated hiding spot when a few citizens would come up for food or other needs, thankfully though they didn't get caught yet. Which was odd considering they would hear a ton of work going on above them. Sakko would often want to go down there and explain the situation to them but Mandarin held him back, not wanting the citizens to call the Hyperforce that there are two ex super villains living in the mall. They have also set up a small alarm system to alert them when someone tries to get into the mall from the outside.

Finally the robots were fully under their control and Mandarin's armor was all finished up. Sakko wheezed and fell onto his back, wiping the sweat off his forehead. It was finally done! It took a lot out of him but it was so worth it! All Sakko needed to do next was to get Mandarin fitted in it and he was set.

"Sakko what are you doing on the floor?"

Speak of the devil! Mandarin was standing in the doorway, a small box in one of his hands.

Sakko jumped up to his feet, only he jumped too quickly and fell back down on his face.

Mandarin held back a laugh as he kneeled down to the pink monkey.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding back several giggles.

Sakko nodded and stood up, brushing the dust off of his now dirty skirt.

"Yep, and I got your armor all done!" Sakko motioned towards the large armor on the table.

Mandarin peeked over at it. The armor was in several large pieces and the color matched his current dark purple armor, with visible orange lines running down from the arms and legs and the tasset looked like it was layered from the outside. There were also rocket boosters for where the back would be.

"So this is your new design?" He asked, going over to it.

Sakko hopped up onto his shoulder.

"Yep! Now all we need to do is get it fitted and you'll be all set!"

"But why does it look incomplete?" Mandarin asked, frowning a bit.

"Oh that's because it's to cover up your exposed areas like your arms." Sakko pointed out.

"Exposed? So that my body will be protected from attacks?"

"Yeah so that you won't get stabbed in the stomach or whatever. It's really light weight too!" Sakko then jumped onto the table.

"But what about my chest armor? Can't you take those off?"

"I can't, they're fully attached to your body. If I tried to, your skin would rip off right with it." Sakko said.

Great.

"But with this you can take it off whenever, you just have to take off a few straps."

Mandarin let out a small smile.

"I must say I'm impressed, this is an improvement from the last design you made." He said.

Sakko blushed bashfully and turned.

"Oh stop!" He giggled before calming down.

"So you wanna get it fitted now? You know just in case you know who decides to show up?" He asked.

Mandarin nodded in response. He had a feeling that sooner or later, he and his clone would cross paths. He had to be ready for him.

"Mandarin stop squirming so much! You'll loosen the nail!" Sakko snapped, trying to screw in a nail on Mandarin's armored arm.

"I was not squirming!"

"You were too!"

It nearly took them an hour but the armor was finally fitted in and evening was already upon them. Mandarin looked himself over, it fitted rather nicely on him and felt easy to move in. His armor covered almost all of his body except for his head and the spikes in his back.

"So what do you think?" Sakko asked nervously as he stood on the table.

Mandarin looked down at his hands and turned to him.

"I think this is exactly what I'll need." He said, smiling.

Sakko happily sighed and sat down, exhausted.

"Are you tired already?" Mandarin asked.

Sakko nodded and wiped his forehead. Mandarin picked him up and placed him in his hand.

"Come on, let's go get some water and you a change of clothes. "

The two sat in the middle of the food court, which was empty of any sort of life anywhere. It was sorta spooky in a way.

"Didn't you have a box with you?" Sakko asked, after sipping some water.

He was now in a purple top and white skirt with metal topshop boots.

Mandarin nodded and grabbed the small box from the floor.

"I know you don't have much experience with fighting, but I can make you capable of protecting yourself against formless." He assured him.

"But wouldn't that mean you would have to train me too?" Sakko asked.

Mandarin nodded

"That is true and we will, we just have to find a place to do so. Just so that we don't blow anything up causing the Hyperforce to run over here." Mandarin said.

Sakko bit his lip, he hoped they had enough time for it.

Mandarin then placed the box on the table, Sakko immediately grabbing it and opening the lid. His brows then drew together in confusion. There were two black gloves with with two pink lines and a red heart on each glove.

"Gl-gloves?" Sakko questioned, still looking down at them.

Mandarin frowned and tilted his head.

"Yes what's wrong with that?" He asked.

Sakko whipped his head up.

"Nothing! I was just confused as to why you picked...gloves." He said.

"Well I figured it would be easier for you to have them literally on hand for you to fight in, and I knew how much you love 'adorable' clothing." Mandarin explained.

Sakko smiled warmly, how considerate of him. He then picked them up and put them on, the fabric felt very soft.

"They can morph into over four things, knives, hammers, buzzsaws, and the guns that were left over from the robots that we used." Mandarin explained.

Sakko whistled, that's a very nice set of variety.

"However there is a few drawbacks," Mandarin began.

Oh boy.

"for instance your gloves can overheat if your emotions get too agitated or upset and the results are quite fatal, I know for a fact they will malfunction."

Sakko placed one elbow on the table and held his head up.

"And they'll get a tad tight when you're in battle. They'll be apart of your skin while you fight."

Sakko tensed up when he heard that last part, causing Mandarin to realize his wording.

"I mean not literally but you know what I mean." He said.

Sakko sighed.

"So what do you think?" Mandarin asked.

Sakko wanted to, he really wanted to, but given that Mandarin wasn't a huggy kind of guy he held back a huge hug.

"They're amazing Mandarin! Thank you!"

Mandarin nodded and stood up.

"So how about we look around for a place to train? We're gonna need it." He said.

Sakko nodded and hopped onto Mandarin's shoulder. Mandarin sighed, did he always have to cling to him? However he brushed that off as they left the food court. They felt ready, they felt like they can take Skeleton King's armies head on. There were some doubts however for now, sleep is what they need.

The alarm went off.

* * *

**And this is when shit gets real.**

**If you want to review, go on ahead! If not then that's fine too. **


	4. Chapter 4: Battles

**So I'm still working on chapter five but the least I could do was post this.**

**Also this was my first time writing fight scenes and all that stuff, with a little bit of research to boot. **

**I don't own anything and enjoy**

* * *

Mandarin and Sakko quickly glanced at each other and Mandarin darted to the front of the mall and hid, with Sakko barely holding on for dear life. Mandarin peeked from the side of the wall and he immediately felt sick. It was the Hyperforce and his clone plus his army, having a battle outside, with his clone winning mostly. Mandarin could also see a few others with the Hyperforce, but unfortunately he didn't recognize any of them minus Chiro's girlfriend.

"Oh no what are they doing here?!" Sakko exclaimed.

"Why do you think they're here?! They're trying to protect the barricade!" Mandarin exclaimed.

Sakko moaned and placed his face in his hands.

"This is awful! What are we gonna do?!" Sakko asked.

Mandarin only had seconds to think, they could come in any second! He then stood up straighter and felt determined.

"If any of Skeleton King's slaves come in we'll finish them, right where they stand." Mandarin said darkly.

Sakko then began to sweat in fear.

"B-but I don't have any training! I can't take them on!" He exclaimed.

That caused Mandarin to pick him up and hold him, making Sakko look at him.

"Yes you can! You have to! You've seen me fight before and I know you can copy my moves!" Mandarin shouted.

Sakko then began to tear up.

"B-But what if..what if..?"

Mandarin then held Sakko close to him, which greatly shocked the tiny monkey.

"Don't think about the what ifs, think about what's happening now. Whatever happens later we can deal with." He held Sakko a bit closer before pulling away.

"Activate the robots and wait for my signal. On my command, we'll strike." Mandarin ordered.

Sakko shakily nodded and hopped off and began to run off but paused. He looked back up at Mandarin, a concerning thought storming his mind.

"What should we do about the Monkey Team?" He asked.

Mandarin blinked before saying, "We protect them at all costs. If they get injured we'll have their backs and cover for them."

Sakko nodded before running off, heading for the control room.

Mandarin turned to the battle outside and watched.

Mandarin then noticed his clone no longer had a claw for a hand, but a completely black hand. It then morphed into a long sword and took a swipe at Chiro, who dodged the attack and threw one of his Chiro Speros at him.

"Come and get me you little fake, I've been waiting for this day for months." He growled.

Sakko panted as he made it to the control room and hopped up onto the control panel and began to press a few buttons, activating the security robots. They flinched, straightened up and began to file out of their hiding spaces.

Sakko then pulled out a small microphone out of his pocket and smirked.

"Attention all security bots! Under the command of Sakko and Mandarin we command you to stand by and await orders to protect Shugazoom mall and fight Skeleton King's army! Do not attack the Hyperforce or it's allies and aid them!" He ordered.

The robots paused, listening before hiding in certain places and waited. Sakko sighed and looked down at his gloves. Could he really do it? Could he really be a hero instead of a villain like he used to be? He wasn't a fighter and he knew Jinmay wouln't be happy to see him.

Sakko balled his hands into fists. He'll be a hero, he'll actually fight for the sake of others and not for dark intentions and not under Skeleton King's orders.

For some reason, it felt right to him like he was meant to do this. Sakko felt it in his gut and he definitely knew that he can fight and win. Sakko hopped down from the control panel and rushed out the door.

Mandarin watched as the battle raged on for several minutes, expecting them to move into the mall. Then he will target his clone and take him head on, and in the process have him be seen by the Hyperforce. He knew that they'll be angry, shocked, and confused when they find out he's alive, but he is more then ready to meet their fury. He took a deep breath and exhaled, shaking off whatever anxiety he had left.

He saw Nova pummel a large formless, Sprx standing his back from her as he electrocuted several more formless. There was a sense of closeness that Mandarin noticed from their movements, and he began to wonder. He then sighed and dropped his gaze, they must've finally gotten together while he was away. Antauri, while in battle, stopped for a second and turned to the mall's doors causing Mandarin to hide a bit. Did he see him? How could he, Mandarin was so quiet! Sakko didn't yell so loudly over the loudspeakers that Antauri heard him did he?

Mandarin waited before peeking, Antauri still staring, causing him to quickly hide again. It was almost like he was searching for someone. The silver monkey then glared and looked down, thinking before going back into the warzone. Mandarin sighed, what was up with that?

He looked back out again, eyes searching for his clone when Chiro's body was flung into the mall's glass doors. Mandarin's eyes widened as he leaped up and grabbed Chiro as he fell onto the stairs. Mandarin sharply hissed at the pain that surged through him and the blow sent up a cloud of dust, hiding him and Chiro. Chiro groaned in pain before looking up at who caught him, and his eyes widened and he sharply gasped.

Mandarin gave the boy a small smile.

"Hello hairless monkey, it's been a while hasn't it?" He greeted.

Chiro glared at him and began to breathe heavily.

"Mandarin-but how?!" He sputtered, not sure on how to feel.

Before Mandarin could say anything he heard loud cackling from the doors, the dust still clouding his vision.

"You have nowhere to run now boy! Come and fight!"

Mandarin let out a low growl and set Chiro on the ground. Chiro tried to stand but quickly fell onto his knees due to the amount of pain he felt. There were visible large cuts on his body and face.

"Just what are you doing?" Chiro asked.

"Taking over this fight for you, he's mine."

"Are you serious?!"

The dust slowly began to clear away, his clone standing in front of the broken doors. He had a wicked smirk on his face, and it greatly pissed Mandarin off.

"Trust me, I've been waiting for this day for a long time now. I'm more than ready to smash his face into the pavement." Mandarin said.

Chiro blinked then frowned.

"So I take it this is revenge against your so-called king?" He asked

"Oh it's not just for something as silly as revenge, though it is apart of it." He said before looking back at the teenager.

"If they're going to get into the southern barricade, they'll have to get through me first."

This comment made Chiro sit up a bit straighter and frown. Just what did he mean by that? The dust then cleared and SkeleMandarin's mouth dropped open at the sight of his original self.

"Y-You! You were supposed to be executed!" He shrieked.

"Really? Is that why no one came to get me?"

SkeleMandarin tried to defend his argument but he couldn't say anything. He completely forgot to send in the order!

"No matter, I have some business to take care of involving the boy so get out of my way!" SkeleMandarin demanded.

Mandarin raised an eyebrow.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

SkeleMandarin's hand then morphed into a sword.

"Then you will face my wrath!" He yelled as he leaped into the air and was about to swipe at him but he was blocked by Mandarin's huge arm.

He sighed.

"Really you're going to fight me when I'm like this? I guess working for Skeleton King really does turn you into a total moron." Mandarin laughed.

His clone growled and tried to go for his head but Mandarin grabbed his leg and threw him across the room. He landed on a sunglasses stand.

Mandarin looked around and found Sakko hiding behind a pillar, waiting. Mandarin mouthed, 'wait.' and looked back at his clone, who stumbled up.

"You...you're going to pay for that!" Skelemandarin growled as he looked back outside, the skeletal army still fighting.

He then whistled, signaling his army to stop fighting the other Hyperforce members and to march right on in. The skeletal army stopped their fighting and began to rush right on into the mall, weapons in hand. The monkey team looked at each other in confusement before chasing after them, trying to destroy as much Formless as they could.

Mandarin glanced at Sakko and waved his hand from up to down. Sakko nodded and pulled out a whistle and blew into it twice. the robots came out of their hiding spaces and lined up in front of Chiro and next to their new leaders. Sakko then hopped up onto Mandarin's shoulder.

"Get Chiro to the infirmary, his injuries need to be tend to." Mandarin muttered to one of the robots, who nodded and picked up the young leader.

"H-hey what are you doing?!" Chiro asked, trying to struggle.

Mandarin looked back at him

"I'm not going to let you fight in your condition, once you're healed up you can fight again." He said.

Chiro tried to struggle even more, getting more and more angry.

"Why are you helping?! After all you did to us why would you ever try to help?!" He spat.

Mandarin thought about that before answering, "Take my gesture as an apology."

Chiro stared at the over muscled monkey before looking down, trying to figure all of this out.

"An apology?" He thought.

The Hyperforce then ran in and continued their battle, trying to stop as many Formless and Skeletal warriors as possible from entering the southern barricade. SkeleMandarin sighed heavily and grabbed Otto's saw when he attempted to swing at him.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something? That's awfully rude of you." he said, looking up at him.

This gave Mandarin a chance! With the use of his rocket boosters, he charged at his clone sword outstretched. SkeleMandarin whipped his head and quickly blocked his attack. He brushed aside an extremely shocked Otto aside as the two fought. They swung their swords at each other, each blow trying to find a opening. With each blow made the two more and more concentrated.

Sakko trembled a bit as his robots were already in the battle, fighting and beating the Skeletal warriors to the ground. Thank god he was so tiny otherwise he would have been found in minutes. However the downside was clear, he didn't even knew how to use his gloves! Mandarin never told him how to use them!

Sakko then watched as Antauri used his claw disruptor to slash a formless in half. Maybe it was like how the robot monkeys used their transformers?

Sakko then flung his arms out, thinking that they'll transform into huge knives but still nothing! Sakko groaned, what was he going to do?!

"Mandarin how do I use these things?!" Sakko yelled at him, after Mandarin blocked one of his clone's blows.

He can tell Mandarin was irritated. However he punched SkeleMandarin away and he quickly answered,

"There are certain finger movements to activate each weapon, knives just point out three fingers, buzzsaws a fist, guns with one finger, and hammers-"

Mandarin was then punched in the mouth, causing him to stumble back and throw a punch at his clone.

"I was talking to someone!" Mandarin growled, putting a hand over his mouth

"Payback is a pain isn't it?!"

Sakko gulped, knowing that he'd have to figure out the rest on his own. When he pointed out three of his fingers, his gloves quickly tightened around his arms painfully causing him to let out a painful yelp. His hands, though they were still hands, were now morphed into long blades.

Sakko happily laughed and bounced a bit, before a formless dropped dead in front of him and he screeched.

Jinmay sighed, dusted her hands, and was about to go back fighting when she heard some familiar screeching. She turned to see Sakko tremble behind the pile of ooze.

"Sakko?" Jinmay questioned, making sure that her eyes were still working.

Sakko shook a bit.

"Oh wow would you look at the time?" Sakko then began to run off when a Skeletal warrior was placed right in front of him. It looked down at him and held his sword up, ready to strike.

Sakko held his hands over his face and the sword came down but was blocked. Blocked by his blades. Sakko peeked behind them and looked back up at the Skeletal Warrior, who was about to strike again. He yelped and blocked another blow with one arm.

He pointed one finger out and a ray gun came out from a hole in his glove. He quickly got out of the way as the Skeletal Warrior turned and began to attack again. Sakko then aimed and fired at its chest, causing the Warrior to fall apart. Sakko laughed and bounced a bit, happy with his victory.

He then looked at the hord of Formless and Skeletal warriors and grinned. Then in a blur he started to cut down the them from the knees down. It was a pure adrenaline rush to him and he adored it. He spun around and slashed a Formless's leg and then cut down a Skeletal Warrior's arm as it was about to hit a blue robotic alien frog. Sakko laughed, this feeling was incredible! However that was soon stopped as a Formless formed a hammer in his hand and slammed it against Sakko's face. It clutched Sakko in its hand and Sakko tried to cut his way through but he couldn't move! A small missile went through the Formless's arm and it fell apart, causing Sakko to fall to the floor with a yelp. He looked up, expecting it to be Mandarin but instead Jinmay stood over him. Sakko gulped.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, shaking a bit.

Sakko gulped, trying to think of an excuse or some sort of explanation.

"Erm protecting the mall?"

Jinmay kept trembling, in disbelief of his words. Memories of every horrible thing he'd ever did to her flashed in her mind and she felt sick to her stomach.

Sakko began to sweat, thinking that she was going to blast him to bits but instead the girl began to tear up. Sakko sat up, confused.

Jinmay held back a sob.

"Where is he?" She choked.

"Huh?"

Jinmay clenched her teeth.

"Where is Chiro?!" She demanded, stepping forward.

Sakko backed up a bit and gulped.

"H-he's in the first aid room near the restroom!" He said, covering his head.

Jinmay looked around until she saw the first aid room, which had a large plus sign out front. She looked back at Sakko before running towards it. Sakko sighed and got back up, that was too close. He then began to cut off the legs of more Formless again, the adrenaline rush flowing back in him. However he was bothered by what happened.

Mandarin and his clone kept attempting to kill each other, trying to find several openings. They both were injured , a few of Mandarin's old scars on his face were already open and Skelemandarin having scorch marks and bruises. Their swords clashed against each other and held for a second.

"Now you're going to tell me, just how in the world did you escape?!" SkeleMandarin questioned.

"What good would knowing that do?" Mandarin asked as they were only inches away from each other.

"Well I'll have to take extra precautions for when we imprison you again!" He said before attempting to punch Mandarin's jaw, but hit the side of his face instead.

Mandarin held his face and said, "I have nothing to say to someone like you!"

He then ran and punched the ground where SkeleMandarin stood, attempting to get him to fall. SkeleMandarin jumped back away from him.

"Then I will end you right here!"

"We'll see about that!"

The two then dodged at each other and continued to slash at each other. Mandarin raised his fist, aimed, and fired several missiles at his clone. SkeleMandarin attempted to dodge them but one hits him, flying into a pillar. He coughed and glared.

"I thought we got rid of those!" He complained, making his original self smirk.

"Did you forget that too? Or did they just made my weapons unable to work until I escaped?" Mandarin teased.

SkeleMandarin groaned in frustration and leaped towards him before several lasers shot at him from the side, sending him to the broken door of the mall breaking what little of it stood. Mandarin turned to Sakko, who blew the front of the gun. Mandarin smirked.

"And you said you can't fight." He said.

Sakko shook his head.

"I still can't, I was just slicing their legs." Sakko grumbled.

Mandarin sighed.

SkeleMandarin coughed as he weakly sat up. He watched as his numbers were going down and the Hyperforce winning. He growled, there was no way he was going to lose this battle, especially at the hands of his original self! But he can't fight him now, his injuries were far too great. He still can't let those traitors win!

"Formless! Finish these traitors!" He ordered.

The Formless and Skeletal warriors stopped fighting, turned to the ex-villains and began to charge. Mandarin and Sakko looked at each other.

"You wanna take the Formless? They'll be easy for you since this is your first time in real combat." Mandarin said.

"Why not?"

The two were then met with an onslaught of Formless and Skeletal warriors. Mandarin slashed through Skeletal Warriors that tried to pile up on him or stab him. Sakko cut and blasted through several Formless, though he was having difficulty with the much huger Formless. He leaped up onto one of the huger Formless. Sakko tried blasting and firing on it, but it's skin was too strong for his tiny gloves. Mandarin tore the head off of one of the Skeletal Warriors and the huge formless slammed him into a wall, causing him to let out a yell of pain.

"Mandarin!" Sakko yelled, before a Formless grabbed him.

He was beginning to get crushed while the large Formless's hand turned into a blade and raised it. Mandarin grimaced as the Formless was about to stab him in the chest. His clone sneered in the back. Finally the superior Mandarin will win!

"Monkey fu!"

A huge green light blasted the hoard of Formless into puddles of ooze, the huge Formless only ending up slicing Mandarin's armor. He looked down at the large scratch, the blade didn't touch his skin thank goodness. He looked over at Chiro, who still looked pretty injured, with Jinmay at his side.

"I said you shouldn't fight in your condition." Mandarin huffed, getting up.

Chiro frowned, but he didn't glare at him.

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" He asked

Good point. However something began to trouble the orange monkey.

"Um where did Sakko go?" Mandarin questioned.

Nobody said a word.

Mandarin quickly looked around for him, getting more and more worried, when the tiny monkey popped out of a pile of ooze.

"Ugh it tastes like motor oil!" He screeched, wiping his tongue.

Mandarin sighed and picked him up, the poor guy covered in Formless slime.

"You poor poor thing you."

"I'm gonna need twenty showers to get this gruel out of my fur!"

The Hyperforce and their allies gathered, their allies happy in their victory. When they saw the Hyperforce's suspicious glares they began to get their weapons out, minus three people in matching white and orange uniforms for some reason. Mandarin and Sakko appeared to see them and get their weapons out as well. The Hyperforce was ready to attack, when the two ran past the group and towards SkeleMandarin, who was trying to escape.

"Get back here!" Sprx yelled.

* * *

**The fight scene between SkeleMandarin and Original Mandarin was too much fun to write help.**


End file.
